This invention relates to a storm unit and, in particular, to a storm unit that can be added to an existing window assemblage for providing added insulation and weatherproofing, or alternatively, allowing the window sashes to be opened for ventilation.
In many existing buildings, particularly older buildings, the windows are poorly fitted and generally lack sufficient storm protection to keep out the elements. Energy that is consumed in conditioning the air within the building, whether it be for cooling or heating purposes, is rapidly lost to the surrounding ambience through the window openings. This type of energy loss is not only costly but is also extremely wasteful during a period when all forms of energy are in short supply.
It has proven rather difficult to insulate and/or weatherproof existing window systems because the windows are oftentimes not of a standard size and/or shape and the frames can become misaligned or warped with age. Consequently, reconstructed or modular storm units are not practical for use in conjunction with existing windows. An internally-mounted storm window has been developed wherein channel-like strips are nailed or screwed to the inside molding of the window frame and a single sheet of flexible plastic is, in turn, secured to the channels to establish a generally-unitized, sealed enclosure over the existing window sash or sashes. Although this type of seal does furnish additional insulation and weatherproofing, it prevents the underlying sashes from being opened or cleaned. Furthermore, the exposed channels are generally unsightly and the screws and nails damage the molding.